


Die Hard

by toesohnoes



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Topher creates his very own action hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14026020778/stay-behind-me-victor-instructs-except-victor).

“Stay behind me,” Victor instructs, except Victor isn’t Victor at all - or, rather, he is Victor with a protect-Topher-at-all-costs imprint, which is awesome and all, and kinda hot in an action-movie way, but also slightly unnecessary considering that Topher knows with absolute fact that there is absolutely nothing out there to protect him from.

But.

Dude.

It’s his birthday.

He’s allowed to play with the dolls on his birthday. “What is it?” Topher whispers. “Do you hear something?”

“Can’t say for sure,” Victor answers without looking around. Topher takes the opportunity to admire the firm arms that are holding the gun. Nice. Very nice. Sitting with his computers all day, Topher doesn’t usually get the chance to really do the full amount of ogling required in this kind of place. Maybe that’s the kind of thing he ought to change. “I need to go and check it out. Will you be okay here?”

Wait, being left behind? On his own adventure? That sounds faily. “Um,” Topher says. “No? I’m scared.”

Victor glances over his shoulder at him, his expression firm and determined in a way that it never is when he’s in his doll state. Yet for Topher, and just for Topher, he melts in sympathy and offers a smile. “Come with me then,” he offers. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Topher doesn’t have a single worry in the world. With Victor, he’s having the time of his life - his very own Die Hard to take part in, even if it’s just for one night.


End file.
